


spicy

by werealldreaming



Category: Stormlight Archive - Brandon Sanderson
Genre: Fluff, Gen, shallan eating spicy food and suffering, that's it that's the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27921952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werealldreaming/pseuds/werealldreaming
Summary: “Here, do you want to try?” Adolin asked, and Shallan blushed. It was just food, but it still felt somewhat scandalous to be eating men’s food.
Relationships: Shallan Davar/Adolin Kholin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	spicy

**Author's Note:**

> for the prompt: spicy

“Here, do you want to try?” Adolin asked, and Shallan blushed. It was just food, but it still felt somewhat scandalous to be eating men’s food.

But…she does want to try it. She wants to share this with Adolin, who’s been willing to indulge her oddest curiousities from the very start. “Okay.”

He scrapes a few spoonfuls of his dinner onto her plate. She takes a bite, chews for a moment, then swallows and gasps, “Why do I always forget how much your food hurts?!”

Adolin laughs. “I’m so sorry! I forgot to account for spice thresholds.” He reaches to the pitcher in the middle of the table and pours her a glass of water. “Here.

She accepts the glass gratefully, chugging. She can imagine Radiant’s disapproval of how unladylike she looks, but then again. Radiant wouldn’t even have accepted the offer to try the dish.

"Well, don’t forget next time.”

“Of course not.” 

**Author's Note:**

> as usual, comments are greatly appreciated! 
> 
> [tumblr](https://ternaryflower53.tumblr.com)


End file.
